psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Similar YouTubers
[https://www.youtube.com/user/TheAngryGrandpaShow TheAngryGrandpaShow] ' '''2,000,000+ Subscribers - A very similar series revolving around the tension between Michael Green (also known as "KidBehindACamera" and is nicknamed "Pickleboy") and Charlie Green Jr. (also known as "TheAngryGrandpaShow"). Its main similarity is that Charlie Green often breaks his limits and breaks Michael's personal possessions such as televisions and PS4s, and even his ''own stuff, particularly his televisions or appliances, over the most minor things, mostly due to Charlie's anger issues. Unlike in the Psycho Series, though, Charlie Green is often provoked into his destructive rampages, normally after being pranked by his son. He has a sword and taser. Michael Green, however, makes vlogs revolving around his entire day, usually uploading from 2-14 days. Other videos on his channel includes pranks on Charlie (which are often done by Michael as revenge for Charlie's destruction). McJuggerNuggets features both TheAngryGrandpaShow and KidBehindACamera on his featured channels list, and even got to talk with Michael over the phone in the video CONVERSATION WITH PICKLEBOY! The series is rarely considered fake. [https://www.youtube.com/user/wafflepwn Wafflepwn]' ' 1,470,000+ Subscribers - Out of all the YouTubers on this list, Wafflepwn very likely has the most similarities with McJuggerNuggets. The owner of the Wafflepwn channel is Jack Quire, who records his older brother Stephen freaking out over relatively minor things in a series titled "Greatest Freak Out Ever". There are some videos in the "Greatest Freak Out Ever" series and "Psycho" series that are almost alike in terms of plot (such as Greatest Freak Out Ever 26 and Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout, with both videos involving one brother locking the other outside in the snow). Other similarities include how Jesse and Stephen have a tendency to take their clothes off whenever they're angry, and how Jeffrey and Jack often tease or annoy their brothers in the hopes of getting a reaction out of them. Both Wafflepwn and McJuggerNuggets are also considered to be fake. Christian Golca 90K*+ subscribers, - Christian Golca is a American YouTube vlogger, mainly known for recording his mum breaking stuff. JjamboneFilms 60K*+ Subscribers, - JamboneFilms is a American YouTube vlogger, mainly known for his destruction videos. [https://www.youtube.com/user/alornmage Tommy Jordan] 56,200+ Subscribers - Tommy Jordan is an American YouTuber who mostly makes vlogs about Guns and Political Stuff. On February 2nd, 2012, Tommy uploaded a new video called[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl1ujzRidmU : Facebook Parenting: For The Troubled Teen]. 'The video features Tommy talking about his daughter, and how she complained about having to do chores for him on Facebook, which she continued to do despite being given several warnings. Having become fed up with this behavior, Tommy ends up shooting his daughter's laptop with a pistol. Unlike the aforementioned YouTubers, Tommy has made only one destruction video. 'Amie Carter 26,000+ Subscribers - Amie Carter is a YouTube mother who has in the past recorded her youngest son, Jayden, having meltdowns and extreme rages far more violent than most kids of his age. Jayden has Bipolar Disorder, Disruptive Disorder and Conduct Disorder 1 that contribute to his violence. Amie has since stopped filming Jayden's meltdowns, as the last public video under the "Jayden's Extreme Behavior" playlist was uploaded on September 11, 2014. Jayden's most violent time on film was [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFgeAH-2XtA&index=9&list=PLoFBYqsC0s2A8EODScSk69Hyh7-VaCtrI trying to get a knife (not for children)]. One of the most popular videos of her series is entitled upset about a soccer ball (not for children). [https://www.youtube.com/user/basketballballer021/feed Bradley Ziegler] 5,000+ Subscribers - Bradley is a American YouTuber, who recorded his Asian friend breaking his Xbox two times. At the end, they made a video where the Asian guy kills them. It appears that video was fake. Other 'Psycho Dad' 95K*+ Subscribers - Psycho Dad is a fan made profile witch uploads a lot of edited videos from Jesse and Jeff Sr. One of his videos, has over one milion views. The user also comments on McJuggerNuggets videos, purporting to actually be Jeff Sr., and often advocating brutal punishments for Jesse, or overall just trash-talking him. "Larry's Lounge" 4,500+ Subscribers - Larry's Lounge is a former minor antagonist throughout the McJuggerNuggets series and the secondary antagonist to Larry Abraham. He is one of many fakers, as expected on YouTube. However, what makes this particular faker an antagonist is that he was asking for money and expected from fakers, again, copies off the real Larry's Lounge videos. Larry Abraham reveals that this faker wasn't him and would never ask for money and only uploads for his audience's entertainment, as well as his own and didn't do it for the money. All Larry did ask, however, was that to spam the faker from YouTuber (as many currently did). Of course, after this, the faker deleted his video about asking for money. He later changed his account and started his own YouTube career. References 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFgeAH-2XtA&index=9&list=PLoFBYqsC0s2A8EODScSk69Hyh7-VaCtrI (in the description) Category:Browse Category:Lists